


Keep Running Away

by kaydanlex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, slow updates because architecture is hell, tags may change as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydanlex/pseuds/kaydanlex
Summary: Josie is a famous track player in her school, but she is stuck in a makeshift loner shell established by her sister when they were 12. What will happen if Josie were to meet a newly transferred student named Hope Mikaelson?ORJosie wrote a letter for Hope, but she considers burning it by the school's fireplace.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

_June 11, 2014_  
_Summer Meet_  
_London_

A girl fell on her knees as she saw the rest of the players move past her like a sonic boom, except she wasn’t pushed by its wave or anything like that. She stopped. Like a deer caught in headlights, as if someone had pressed the pause button the moment her head went past the finish line. She thought they were moving far too fast, even for her. She thought she was the fastest one, she was leading the group of players. But somehow, Foxeye managed to come in first.

She almost immediately hated the field. The smell of rubber under her knees that usually calmed her, along with the natural scent of trees, now made the bile rise in her throat.

She took one good look at the girl who went past her like the speed of light on the last 100-m of the lap. The girl bounced up and down, seemingly not tired whilst the one on her knees was gasping like a rabid dog. Sweat trickled down her face mercilessly and it stung her big doe eyes.

She definitely has to up her endurance.

Foxeye walked by her and offered her left hand.

“Come on. Get up. You look pathetic over there.”

She stood up, not wanting to scratch the outer surface of her dignity even more. It looks already like a faulty compact disk that stops when you get to the good part of the movie.

“Oh, save the goading for another time.” Foxeye took her extended arm back and pursed her lips.

“Please. You know you can’t beat me, Josie. Why are you going for my event?”

Josie ran her fingers over her brows, absently playing with her brow.

“Shut your trap, Foxeye. Nobody asked you to talk.” Josie walked out on her, not waiting for another response.

The crestfallen runner went back to her team. She passed Foxeye’s team and they started howling when their star player got back, embracing their inner _wolf_. Everyone was congratulating her. Foxeye. Josie didn’t know what the girl wants from her. Why does she have to rub it in her face?

The brunette thought of a remark which implies that her rival, as of today, was some sort of a sadist. Josie laughed for a second but erased the thought later on because her mum told her: _“Take a joke, but don’t make someone the butt of one.”_

She thought of the lengthy speech that her mum had once: _Know how far to take a joke, and the safest thing is not to start one. The greatest truths have sometimes arisen from jokes. Nothing demands greater care and skill: before making a joke, know just how far someone can take one._

So Josie kept the still funny remark to herself.

Her teammates were throwing all sorts of recognition in her face, including a wet towel that she was not grateful for. God knows what kind of liquid the towel was doused in.

She only gave them a curt nod and a small smile, a usual thing for Josie to do in the eyes of her teammates she didn’t bother knowing the names of. Except for Penelope who was there from the get-go, Alex and Rafael, who was pleasant enough to get in her good graces.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I just lost to Foxeye. No big deal.”

“You came in third! How is that a bad thing?”

“Very bad Penelope. I was so close…” Josie didn’t bother listening to her only friend’s speech on how she should cut herself some slack since she came in first from the previous 100-m dash event. A very fulfilling thing for the brunette.

Her victory made her feel more confident than usual, so she decided to step in and substitute for the short stuff on her team that cramped her legs right after finishing the 1500-m run and coming in a hard first.

She walked out for the second time this day and went to her step-mum.

“Was that bad?”

“You could do better. But you did great coming in third!” Caroline held her stopwatch close to her chest. Not having it in her to show her daughter how far she is behind the first.

“How far?” Josie swallowed the lump forming in her throat which is stopping her from letting out a more coherent statement.

“You’re five seconds behind. It’s okay Josie, this is your first time. You didn’t even train for this.”

“I know, but-” She paused. “Alex could’ve done so much better.”

“No. Stop that. She’s injured. She’ll do no better than you if she had gone for it. Now, chin up Josie. You look like a piece of meat waiting to be pounced on by those Timbleweeds.”

The younger girl laughed at the way her mum butchered the other team’s name.

“It’s Timberwolves mum. Not _Timbleweeds_.”

“Huh. I’ve been calling them that ever since. No one bothered to correct me.”

“It’s because you’re scary when you stand corrected.”

“I’m not.” Caroline ruffled the younger girl’s head. “We’ll talk later, okay?” Caroline paused and told Josie to go back to her friend Penelope. There was a motherly tone to it and Josie noticed that.

She didn’t go back because she felt guilty. Guilty that she was not contented with what place she came in. Her friend, on the other hand, plastered a shit-eating grin when she came in second on her jump. In short, Penelope was more than satisfied.

Josie didn’t know how Penelope does it. To just be contented with what she has at the moment. She just loves to aim higher, that it’s slowly becoming her fatal flaw.

She also didn’t know that someone was watching her. A short auburn-haired girl craned her neck, trying to make herself taller and have a clear sight on Josie. The urge of running towards the brunette is strong. but she remembered the decision she made two years ago. She was already halfway upon approaching the runner but that thought entered her mind like an unwanted air bubble on a shiny resin.

So she stopped and turned around like she always does.

The field was quiet except for the metallic sound that echoed. The officials brought out the hurdles and placed them in equal distances. Josie stood up. She started stretching her legs again while taking one huge sip from her blue Gatorade.

There was a huge feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Like her gut was telling her to not join this time and let another player take her place. Or maybe she just _really_ have to go to the toilet. The feeling was all the same so she couldn’t distinguish between the two.

_“First call. 100-m hurdles. Please proceed to the starting point.”_

_J_ osie kept stretching her legs and for the first time in years, she felt it again. Her nerves.

Penelope rushed to her side. “Josie! Go! It’s the second call already!” Her friend pushed her to where the starting point is located.

“I feel like I should sit this one out.” Penelope was taken aback.

“Dude are you okay?”

Subconsciously, Josie started walking in big leaps with Penelope following closely. Josie felt the earth behind her vibrate, like the boombox she once saw her father hold upon his shoulders.

“Pen, I don’t know if I’m going to take a fat dump or puke. My tummy is acting funny.” Her friend smiled pensively. “That’s just nerves! You’re gonna be fine.”

Josie believed her.

So the runner breathed her nerves out and hugged the raven.

“Thank you for believing in me.”

“They’re looking at us! Go now!” Penelope leaned away, her face is unusually red. She turned Josie away from her and slapped her friend’s bum causing Josie to furrow her brows while showing her a small smile.

With newfound confidence, Josie strides to the rest of the players. Josie chuckled as she saw her opponents giving her a look. She didn’t know what to make out of it so she brushed it off.

_“On your marks.”_

Josie jumped thrice, her knees reaching her chest. The rest already took their positions on their starting blocks. Josie took her time positioning. She looked on her periphery and she saw a redhead clad in red. She was once reminded again of Foxeye, unfortunately.

_Timberwolf_.

She inhaled a large amount of air and waited. Her ears started ringing. The sound was in sync with the loud pounding of her heart. It annoyed her. She wondered if this was what her friend was talking about when she said _“Tinnitus is a bitch.”._

Josie decided to focus on her heartbeat. _Lub dub. Lub dub._

Josie breathed out. Suddenly something coursed through her. She felt this some time ago when she was chased by a dog back in Virginia. She didn’t really focus on it too much. She was hellbent on running for her life.

But today was different. Her blood flow is thick and it was difficult to focus other than that fact. She can already taste the incoming victory she will be having seconds from now.

_“Set.”_

The players straightened their legs the moment they heard it, preparing for the next signal. The thing that is coursing through Josie’s veins is getting much thicker by the second. She decided that she likes this feeling. The thrill of it all before the event actually started. The anticipation mixed with another feeling.

_Something familiar. Something wicked._

As if there was another cue, a blinding heat spread throughout her body like wildfire. It made her hands twitch in a ghostly manner.

Josie closed her eyes, the seconds are passing far too slow for her liking. When she opened it, auburn formed around her periphery. Like some photographers edited a vignette inside her eyes. It reminded her of the girl she met 2 years ago by the wicket located by the school’s back entrance.

She saw red but there was enough space to remind her what the goal is.

The sound of the gun start reverberated. It took her back to the present time.

_Andrea is not the goal._

Jaw-clenched, Josie angled her body to make sure she was off to a good start. She pushed her body off the starting block and took huge leaps, momentarily forgetting how many steps there were before the first obstacle came.

Josie was leading, nonetheless, after her first successful hurdle. She felt great, fantastic even, as the adrenaline course through her body. It remained constant for the first half of the event, unlike the rest of the players whose speed was only ebbing away.

_Only two left._

Josie’s bloodstream was practically brimming with the hormone released by her adrenal glands.

The runner has always been the careless kind, the newfound hormone only made things worse because she felt excited and twitchy. Like a knee-jerk reaction. The final seconds of the race only made it worse. Her carelessness made her forgot that this race will earn her the last gold that will take her to back to America, to her father.

> _Exhibit A of Josie’s Carelessness. Her right leg is clad with a long scar that started from just below her knees down to her ankles. Exhibit B. Her left arm had a 2-inch scar that was so deep it needed to be stitched._

Josie raised the wrong leg. Her lead, which is usually her right, became the one that trails the newly appointed one. A total knee-jerk reaction.

Her left leg was lower than it needs to be. Therefore, it hit the hurdle without remorse. Like the first drop of rain hitting the scorching road after a sunny week, Josie felt like crying. She felt how everything, individually, began self-destructing. She felt the heat of the rubber underneath her, how it burned her skin like fire as she skidded a couple of meters until her head hit the next hurdle. Somewhere in the space of her forehead, to her complete misfortune, hit the uncovered metal base of the wretched thing.

Josie couldn’t have cared less as she stood up so rapidly it even made a sparkle of lightning shudder at some spot in London where there is a downpour. She couldn’t have cared less if there was a cut on her eyebrow. She couldn’t have cared less as blood streamed down and obscured her eyes.

All she cares about is getting that gold.

Getting her bearings, she runs like a mad man, desperately trying to increase the gap between her and the Timberwolf. Josie pushed her legs and relief washed her face as she nears the finish line.

All that relief slowly came crumbling down when Josie felt that the redhead is right by her side.

So Josie dived.

She didn’t care if she almost lost her balance on her last step, all she cares about is the gold.

It’s all about the gold. For her father, her dead mum. And her coach/new mum. The numbness that she felt on her forehead, specifically her right brow, started to go away. It caused Josie to wince when she pressed a finger to where the gash is located. She heard loud cries of her name, few coming from Penelope, and one from her mum. It was all the voice she could recognize because her head is pounding.

She looked down on her hands and she saw crimson red liquid covering it.

Josie has never been a fan of it.

She looked down on her chest and saw small drops of the same red substance she has on her hands. Blood makes her feel queasy. Just what Josie is good at doing, she brushed it off. Physically and mentally. She wiped the memory of the blood off her mind and her hands using her black jersey.

“Oh my gosh, dude! Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?” Penelope said in hysterics.

“No need for hospitals. I’m good. How did I look back there?”

“Really? You care more about how you look than how you are feeling right now?” Penelope was worried about what she saw seconds ago. Her heart dove down to her stomach as she saw Josie’s head hitting the last hurdle. She saw how Josie get up quicker than you can say _“Timberwolves are actually Timberpuppies.” -_ a phrase Josie had said that garnered loud laughs among her teammates. She also saw how the redhead closed their distance to half a foot. She didn’t know who got the first place and she hopes that Josie does.

“How can you be so clumsy?”

“I don’t know. It just… happens.” Josie paused, secretly liking that she has a scar added in her collection. She calls them battle scars. But in reality, they were just a reminder of how clumsy she is. But it didn’t lessen the feeling of coolness she felt whenever someone would ask how she got them.

She would tell a different story every time, only Penelope knows the real thing that happened. And well, those who saw the accident may come and tell the truth.

“As I’ve said, I’m fantastic. I feel great.”

Josie absently runs her fingers to the un-gashed eyebrow, seemingly playing with it. Penelope looked at the blood and winced, there was a lot of blood. Like a lot.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” Two people had already rushed to them before they had the chance to walk where the medics were situated. When they reached the small space, a tall brunette started tending to Josie’s deep cut on her brow. She studied her face thoroughly and Josie felt her cheeks blush. A thought passed by the medic’s brain. _This would totally need stitching._

“You know Charlie Puth?”

Seconds pass by after the medic had thrown her question. Still no answer. It made her a bit worried. So she turned her attention to the worried raven. “What’s her name?”

“Josie.”

“Okay, Josie.” She snapped her fingers in front of the wounded runner. It does the trick of shifting Josie back to the present.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you feel dizzy?” She examined the now red patch of skin just below Josie’s temple.

“No. I’m good.” The medic did not believe the runner for one second. She saw how the brunette fell face first. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” It was at this point when Josie felt some places on her skin burn. She looked at her elbows and her palms, both seem to have abrasions. Her knees had already formed bruises but Josie was too high on cloud nine to care.

She let the medic do her job and succumb to feel a bit vulnerable. Her mum, sister, and some of her teammates who cared enough gathered around her. Josie tensed a bit as she predicts what was going to be her mum’s reaction.

“Josie! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit bruised that’s all.”

“Bruised? You have a huge cut on your brows!” The blonde sister shrieked.

“I know.” Josie smiled, still happy that she has another fake story to tell.

“Oh my god! There’s a lot of blood. I think I’m going to-” Caroline’s train of thought was stopped by the voice of her daughter. She was thankful because blood reminded her of many things that were best left hidden.

“Mum! I’m okay! You’re already turning pale.” Josie had no idea where her mum’s mind just went. She thought that it was because of her state that her mum had gone ghostly pale. It wasn’t.

“Okay, I-I’ll just go get some air.” She turned around and walked briskly.

“You look great back there.” It was Alex who broke the silence. She was still walking weirdly and Josie appreciated that she took a minute to see how she is.

Josie gave Penelope a pointed look.

“Now that’s the thing I wanted to hear earlier Pen.”

“Shut up. You’ll look like that guy who sang _“Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on”_ when that heals.”

The group around Josie laughed, a bit relieve that their star player was more than fine except for the impending new look caused by the wound that Josie hopes she will pull off.

“I’m going to pull it off. You’ll see.”

“Oh, we are definitely going to see.” Alex chimed.

“Dear God help me.” The medic who was working on her face stopped to bring out a needle from the pile of medical supplies on the rack beside her.

“I’m going to be sick.” Josie’s sister made a puking face and turned to where her mother is.

“Anyone else feels like puking?” The group was scared that Josie may have hit her head a bit too much on the hurdle because she doesn’t normally talk to them. Sure she acknowledges their presence, but not to the point of starting a conversation.

“Uh, we’re good I guess?” Rafael, tall and awkward, answered. The rest nodded their heads like a bobblehead.

“Shit.” Josie winced. She felt a familiar sharp stinging by the protruding bone she has on her browns. “This’ll only take a minute. Don’t move too much.”

Penelope bit back a laugh as she saw her friend’s brow was shaved in the middle, so she filed the thought away for later teasing.

“There. You’re all good.” The group definitely did not take their time hogging Josie.

“That looks nasty.”

“Thank you.”

Josie got up like it was nothing and proceed to the door. The medic shook her head never understanding how Josie can manage to smile despite an ugly stitch in the middle of her brow. She scolded the runner and motioned her to go back to the bed. She still needs to put a gauze over it. When she finally does, the young and jumpy runner bolted through the door.

She looked around for her mum and sister which was nowhere to be found. Instead of blonde, she saw auburn. It was similar to the color that tunneled her vision earlier.

_Andrea is not the goal._

Josie thought that she might be wrong because once she saw the frantic eyes of the auburn-haired teen, she immediately wills herself not to make that statement again.

“Josette.”

The auburn’s accent is thick. It has been too long since she heard her voice. The too stunned girl didn’t speak, but she did ask herself a question. _Why?_

Josie looked away, not having it in her to challenge the cool and icy orbs that at the same time emanates heat that compels her to look away. It consumed her in one way or another. All she can do is nod when Andrea inquires as to whether she was alright.

There was another sting. It was different this time, more excruciating, and almost asphyxiating. It hit her straight through her chest, like an arrow hitting a bullseye. Except it wasn’t Cupid from the Greek mythology who shot the arrow. It was Cupid from the comics Josie once read.

The odd mishap that occurred before the crowd’s eyes, ought to be what causes her to feel powerless. Yet, it‘s not, because Andrea’s extraordinary eyes were the sole explanation to her legs feeling numb and thorny at the same time.

No one talked.

They both stared at each other’s eyes for quite a while before they were interrupted by Caroline.

“Josie? Is it done?” She was feeling better than earlier. The thoughts that clouded her mind were kept inside a hollow box, ready to be shipped away to somewhere far. She clutched the stopwatch inside her pocket as she looked at Andrea. The girl was looking at her daughter with a regretful face and it made her confused.

Josie turned around.

“U-uh, yes.”

“That’s going to leave a mark.” She said inspecting her daughter’s face for any more bruises and marks. “And you don’t even care.”

“You’re right I don’t.”

Caroline acknowledged the auburn then dragged her small daughter towards the bleachers.

Josie didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end of the chapter :D

_June 11, 2014_  
Hours after the game  
London

The weight of gold hangs heavily around Josie’s neck, along with one color she was still appreciative of. But still, nothing can compare to the shiny yellow metal between her chest.

She had accumulated a total of 6 medals. 5 golds and 1 bronze. She didn’t underestimate herself the moment she stepped inside the tent where she got her stitches, but relief washed over Josie when her mum told her that she finished first in the hurdles.

Josie broke the news to Penelope who was also happy since she, too, got a gold medal. They squealed upon hearing that the awarding would be held today. They surely were excited to add another to their collection.

“You know what,” Penelope mused.

Josie only looked at Penelope and waited.

“This reminded me of when we got our first gold together.”

Josie only smiled, feeling a little bit nostalgic at first and happy the next. Thoughts of how Penelope tackled her to the ground when she finished first in her race entered her mind. It is safe to say that Josie was absolutely struggling to breathe. Her bio-mum was there when she won, which was 8-ish years ago. Josie couldn’t remember how long it has been since she passed. It devastated the twins and their father, who spiraled down into an endless page of paperwork in his study room.

The twins’ father is a stockbroker. He would always attach himself to business conventions that weren’t really important. Josie doesn’t really get how the whole business ordeal work. She once asked Penelope to dumb it down for her but she didn’t know either.

“Did your concussion finally hit you?” The raven teased.

“What?”

“You’re quiet. What’s on your mind?”

“Just… people.” Josie contemplated.

“Who?”

“You. Mum and dad. Foxeye.”

Penelope smiled. She wanted to tell Josie that she should not beat herself up for losing, but she opted to shut her mouth upon realizing that Josie hasn’t finished her soliloquy.

“I want to show her I’m better, show my parents that I’m better. You know, make them proud.” Penelope can’t help but sigh upon hearing the sentence, which earned her a weird stare from Josie.

“And you will, Jo. Just don’t get too caught up on rivalry. She’s just like us.”

There was a pregnant pause as Josie looked into the horizon. Penelope followed her gaze and looked at the cloudy sky.

“Just have fun you know. That’s why I joined in the first place.”

Josie didn’t speak on that. Instead, she folded her arms around her.

“I’m sure that they’re proud of you. You already achieved so much. I know that because I’m proud of you too. Only a fool wouldn’t.”

Quietness surrounded the two as they walked slowly. Josie smiled in secret, but really, Penelope noticed it.

The rest of their teammates were subtly celebrating and started playing music on their speakers. Josie looked over to where the soft noise was coming from and was surprised to see some Timberwolves mingling with their team.

“Geez. I hope no one gets injured.” Josie winced.

“No one will don’t worry."

“What makes you so sure?”

“I happen to know some of them.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t be like that. I’ll introduce you. Come on. ” Penelope started tugging on Josie’s hand but the girl was standing like a sword on a stone and only Arthur can pull it up.

“I’m really not in the mood to socialize.”

“When are you ever in the mood? Look your sister is also there. You’ll be fine.”

“Dang it, okay. Okay! I’m going to stand there idly and watch as you chat with those… _puppies_.”

Penelope chuckled. Like really chuckled that Josie cannot help but break a smile.

“You know that sounded cute right?” Penelope laughed, her mind filled with puppies swarming around her.

When you do think about it, it is cute. But, Josie could never admit that it did sound adorable.

She also could not comprehend how some of them were going along alright while she has never felt more hostile in her entire life.

“No. It’s not adorable.”

“If you say so, let’s go meet those Timberpuppies then.”

Penelope walked with relative ease and dragged Josie with her. When they reached the group, they were immediately greeted by the sound of bass hitting her ears.

A tall curly-haired girl was walking towards the pair and Josie was looking everywhere to flee, but Penelope made sure to grip her hands tight enough so she wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Penelope Park. Fancy seeing you here.”

“You say that as if we didn’t compete earlier.” The sentence seems to elicit a small chuckle from the girl. Her nose scrunched up upon remembering that Penelope beat her by an inch. It didn’t make her feel hostile towards the raven though, in fact, she feels a solid friendship coming along in the future.

“You know Josie right?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” The girl plastered a knowing smile and Josie can’t help but feel left out.

“Josie this is Kym. Kym here’s Josie. Are you happy now?” Penelope turned to Kym and waited.

“Very.” Kym was wearing a grin that made Josie feel a little bit better.

“I’ve been dying to meet you.” The sweet new acquaintance of Josie took her hand and shook it once.

The two exchanged greetings which didn’t go unnoticed by Lizzie, Josie’s twin sister. She felt a little proud that her twin was sort of starting to come out of her shell, despite being the sole person that started the whole Loner-Josie.

“We’re eating at Embers later. We got word that they serve the best roasted chicken in the area. Are you down?” With that invitation, Josie’s ears perked up.

Josie loves herself some fine roasted chicken. It was obviously her favorite meal after a long hard day of running.

“Not to mention, they have this set up in the room where you can watch them cooking. There’s fire everywhere!”

Josie smiled at the imagery. She was definitely hooked!

She tugged on Penelope’s hand and try to convey a message that she herself couldn’t get to say.

As per usual, Penelope seemed to have understood Josie. _Which is not completely right._

“Is that so? That sounds amazing! I don’t know about Josie though.”

Penelope wanted Josie to speak up for herself this once. She even prayed that it will happen sooner rather than later.

Kym gave Josie a questioning look and waited for the seemingly shy girl to answer.

“I _love_ chickens! Roasted ones at that.” Josie finally blurted out. Josie smiled afterward and the two caught it because it was contagious.

“Then it’s settled! We are going right about… now, I think. Hey Kaleb! Is the ride here?”

Kym faced an average standing boy who was now walking up to where they were standing.

“Uncle said the car’s already in the parking lot. We should meet them there.”

“Finally! Let’s go. You are both sitting with us in the car.”

“They are?” Kaleb asked. it was followed by another question from Josie.

“Are you okay with that?” Josie asked because she couldn’t help but feel distant around the possible new set of people in that car.

“Totally. I wouldn’t ask you both if I’m not.” Kym shrugged. If Josie were to hear those words in another person’s mouth she would think that that they were being rude and sarcastic. But Kym gives off an energy that made Josie calm her introverted self down.

“It’s only our driver, Kaleb, Me and my friend Hope. We could fit in more, but I don’t want the car to feel too crowded, it makes me throw up, considering we just finished our game.”

Josie and Penelope both agreed and giggled at the same time.

Truly, the smell of sweat mixed with the car’s air freshener isn’t up on Josie’s list of things she likes to smell before eating. Heck, it wouldn’t even be on her list, or anyone else’s. Unless you have some super fucked up kink that involves a teenager’s sweat.

Josie mentally shook her head at the thought.

_No, don’t go there Josie. You’re going to eat. Think happy thoughts._

“Hope?”

“Yep. She goes to my school too. you’ll love her. She’s cute and tiny.” Kym seems to light up upon talking about the cute and tiny girl that the pair is going to meet later.

“Well, let’s go meet her then. Where is she?” The ever eager to meet new people, Penelope, asked Kym.

“She’s inside the car already. Come on! They’re waiting.”

The group took off to where the car is parked. There was a black minivan with the windows rolled down beside another black car.

Josie figured that they will be using the smaller one since they were the lesser number between the two groups.

Seconds later, the smaller car‘s windows were being rolled down, revealing an auburn-haired girl.

“Kym! I received your text! How did it go?” The girl was peeking out of the window while resting her hands on where the windows are supposed to be hiding.

“I went great, I lost to Penelope over here,” Kym gestured to the raven. “But it’s all good. I went second anyway.”

Meanwhile, Josie was watching the whole interaction with shock. Her eyes wide, jaw dropped.

_Hope._

“Anyways, I’m being rude. My name is Hope Andrea. You can just call me Hope for short.”

"What?" Josie whispered.

_It's her. Again._

And just like that, Hope may have forgotten that Josie existed. For the third time in her pathetic life.

Earlier, Josie was _sure_ that she saw Hope in front of the tent she got her stitches. She was _sure_ of the emotion that flashed inside Hope's eyes when she uttered her name. 

Hope then opened the car door and stood beside Kym.

“Kym you were right, she is tiny,” Penelope whispered, but Hope heard her because she couldn’t whisper to save a life.

Penelope was pretty tall for her age. She towers almost everyone in their grade, including the boys who were still on the waiting game of puberty hitting them like a truck. Josie, on the other hand, stands no less than an inch below Penelope. Together, they would be called the Towering Giants of Salvatore Boarding School.

So when Penelope stood in front of Hope, she had to look down to get a good look at the girl.

“I’m Penelope. Nice meeting you, Hope.”

Hope shot Kym a glare before answering.

“I know I’m tiny. You need not tell every single soul you’ll meet, Kym.”

Kym raised her hands in protest then went inside the car. She purposely took the passenger seat, which pissed Kaleb off.

“Kym, let me have my peace in the shotgun okay? You can sit with Hope.”

“You sat there the last time! It’s my turn now!”

The siblings were now having a heated argument which reminded Josie of how Lizzie and she would fight for that seat. Speaking of Lizzie, Josie saw her along with some sprinter of the opposing team.

_Fraternizing with the enemy. Great._

It made her frown for a while until Penelope shook her violently.

“Jojo! She asked you a question! Don’t be rude.”

“You sound like my mom.” Josie rolled her eyes which then landed on the bluest one she had ever seen in her 14 years of existence. Her eyes were, even more, brighter than earlier, considering the sun almost setting.

“I’m sorry. I beg your pardon?”

Hope giggled not because of what Josie said, but because of how Josie’s nose scrunched up in the most adorable way possible.

Josie was confused.

“I was asking for your name. But nevermind. Josie right?”

“I thought you knew that already,” Josie muttered under her breath. To her misfortune, Penelope heard it. " _Josette_. But yeah it's Josie."

Josie was trying to give Hope the benefit of the doubt and hopes that it will work in her favor.

“I’m Hope. I like your bandage by the way.”

Josie was baffled. But, It was in Josie’s character to return a compliment whenever she receives one so she quickly scanned the girl’s form and settles on saying something about Hope’s shirt, which ended up being a question.

“Uh, I like your shirt?”

Josie blinked twice, while Hope gave her a shit-eating grin. Before Hope could say anything in return, Kym interrupted the conversation. She was now sitting right behind the passenger seat with the intention of annoying his brother the whole ride.

Josie was anxious to spend time with the girl who purposely pretends she didn't exist in the span of 4 hours. _Talk about being an arse._

“Get in the car girls, we’re going to Embers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i hope y'all are doing well bc college is eating me rn. I'll try to update as frequently as possible in the future. that's all. luv u lots <3
> 
> ps. i reposted bc I copied the unedited one I'm sorry 💀
> 
> pps. I'm still figuring out how to use ao3 sorry again ksjdsk


	3. Chapter 3

Josie ended up having to sit beside Hope for the 30-minute ride in the black car that smelled of fresh citrus. It reminded her of home and how fun it was running around their yard playing with her new friend Bonbon.

It was fun. Considering the afternoon heat that never fails to go up as the day went on. The citrus reminded her of the fresh orange juice her bio-mum would make after she was done playing with Lizzie and her dog.

Those times were simple but fun, and Josie would do anything just to feel like a child running through the barks of trees, never leaving a trail behind.

Josie has always wanted that, to be lost in the sea of dark browns and greens above. But Josie sets that whim for another time when she isn’t too hellbent on training herself to get scouted.

Aside from the lingering feelings about wanting to run away from her responsibilities as Josette Saltzman, the famous track player that seems to keep mostly to herself, the only thing that makes her feel sane is writing.

She would write for hours on end. Filling her worn red notebook, a gift from Penelope on her 13th birthday, with words she would fail to say.

Now, Josie was caught up with her phone; its brightness on the lowest setting since she couldn’t risk Hope seeing what she is doing on her phone right now.

It was rather useless because the latter was drawing on her sketchbook, already consumed by the lines she was making.

Of course, Josie took a subtle peek at the auburn’s sketchbook. She thought that the girl wasn’t asking for privacy since it was laid down on her lap for everyone in the car to see.

She saw a rather tall figure under Hope’s careful hands.

_Hands. Such small hands._

The inspiration came and it hit her hard and fast in the gut. She absently smiled as she opens her notes app on her phone, starting another note and typing what seems to be another poem, adding another to her vast collection of words.

> _Small hands, lands small_   
>  _Hovering the blank canvas_   
>  _curating thoughts in her mind_   
>  _To create the biggest catastrophe of all; herself._

She didn’t know who the girl was personally. They did talk, but it was too blurry for Josie to even trust to be true, considering she might’ve had a mild concussion. But the auburn seems to be able to know and not know her at the same time.

It was _confusing_.

What she does have in her crappy memory is that they talked in the middle of the night by the wicket of the school. She was inside the fence while Hope was right outside of it.

Perhaps, she was also behind another wall. An imaginary one.

Kind of like Iking, a boy from the stories Josie had read when she was a kid.

Josie didn’t dare ask how the girl got there. She couldn’t. She was shy and temperamental. She also feared she was going to scare the girl away.

So, Josie let the girl talked about almost everything. For a 12-year-old, it was deep.

At least that’s how Josie thinks of it.

But they were kids who were putting things into perspective at that time. Not understanding how to have a proper conversation with a stranger on the opposite side of the tall iron fence.

The ending of the poem was a bit dramatic, sure, but that was the first thing that came to mind when she thinks of the girl beside her.

_A beautiful jovial girl who seems to be too perfect for her liking._

Josie likes to look for imperfections when she saw something or someone that is perfect. The only time she failed on finding one was with Caroline, her coach who seemed to do most of the parenting his dad was supposed to do.

In Hope, she also found none.

Josie feels a little envious of Hope when the girl raised her hands to run her nimble fingers through the fiery mess of her hair.

 _Pretty_.

Josie blinked thrice this time and collected her thoughts.

“What do you think?” Hope whispered.

Hope faced Josie and showed her a drawing of a girl up in the air, which Josie guesses are little figures of Kym. The brunette didn’t understand why Hope is whispering in the first place. She follows Hope’s lead anyway.

“O-oh. Wow, is that-?

“Shh. It’s a surprise for later.”

Josie didn’t speak on it and just smiled.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for when Hope would ask Kym random questions about how the game went and when the auburn would gush how proud she is of Kym.

It was practically like Josie and Penelope’s friendship. There was no denying that.

There are times during the ride when Josie would catch Hope’s eyes in the mirror, with the auburn always being the first to look away.

It happened more than three times. Normally, It would piss Josie off. But, surprisingly this time, it didn’t.

Right now, Josie feels a pair of lingering eyes staring her temples down. She knows it wasn’t Penelope because she was typing something on her phone. Plus Josie and Hope were sitting in the back, courtesy of Penelope who practically pushed her in the back to socialize.

_It was going pretty well though._

Until Josie lands her eyes on Hope’s for the seventh time in the past 15 minutes. Not that she was counting or anything (she was but she couldn’t admit it to herself.)

“Is there something wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Hope looked away and squinted her eyes forward.

“Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?”

“No reason. I thought I saw an art just moments ago.” Hope mumbled the second sentence ever so lowly.

Of course, Josie heard despite the low rumbling of the car. It is why she was a blushing mess until the end of the ride. The redness on her face seems to stick like chipped paint because it was more apparent than ever when she saw Hope wink as she got out of the car.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing!” Josie was too quick to answer the question.

“Okay…. so, are you ready to see your fire, Josie?” There was a lilt in her voice that never fails to make the brunette smile.

“Always. Let’s go!”

The two walked hand in hand because they just can’t shake off the habit.

Josie wasn’t too far away from Hope so she still hears the conversation behind her a bit. She took her time walking with Penelope towards the glassdoor. From where they were standing, they can already smell and see a chicken being cooked in such an agitated manner.

But all Josie sees is fire as she heard Hope behind her ask Kym if she and Penelope are a thing.

A slow burn makes its way through her nerves. Different from the ones that she was used to coursing through her.

She half expected that the slow burn would turn into the blinding white heat during her games.

But it didn’t. It was gradual and steady, like the tides changing by the seaside.

Josie can attest to that because she once watches the sea change tides with her birth-mom.

They would wait till the water would reach their bare feet before deciding to go back to their house.

However, Josie was used to them being pitched together but she didn’t know why this one feels different.

Josie shook her head and just dragged Penelope with her, not standing another minute under the auburn’s scrutiny.

The brunette was greeted by the smell of roasted chicken being cooked as Penelope opened the door. Josie also noticed that it was particularly warm inside. She thought that it’s just gotta be one of the things she should endure for the rest of the night, amongst the long list she has in her mind.

Of course, social interaction tops everything on that list. The second has to be her sister clinging so much to this guy named Sebastian. The third would be how Hope still acts as if she doesn’t know Josie.

She chose to associate herself, in the meantime, with her teammates.

She didn’t bother to get a good look on the other team, but she was relieved to not see a certain redhead that almost beat her earlier. Josie ran a finger on her brows absently as she looked at her reflection in the glass window.

“Ouch.” Josie had forgotten that she was wearing a bandage.

She forgets a lot of things. This being one of them.

Josie’s posture wasn’t the best as it usually is. She, with more effort than usual, straightened her back. The runner is knackered and could use a full day of sleep, a thing she will gladly reward herself later this evening.

MG entered the establishment along with Jed, Alex, and Rafael. Josie saw how some of the teenagers inside the restaurant started looking their way. Mostly Jed’s.

“After this, I could sleep for a week,” Jed said to no one and Josie wanted to laugh because tiredness was evident in his voice.

“I could sleep for a whole year,” Josie replied.

She saw how Jed was a bit surprised that she acknowledged his presence. Usually, Josie would brush off anything that the boy would say.

The only time she talked to Jed for a full minute was when he asked Josie if it was okay to take a picture with her. Naturally, Josie talked her way out of it. Unfortunately for her, Caroline heard the request and agreed for Jed’s sake.

The blonde saw how uncomfortable her player was when Josie started talking her way out of it. She also thought of how adorable they would look together, but she didn’t say anything regarding that fact.

“So, where are we sitting? Wasn’t there a reservation or something?” MG asked.

“Nah. We don’t need one. Let’s just wait for Kym.” The raven beside Josie answered. “Speaking of, where is she?”

Josie followed the others to the side and stopped walking when the group paused.

“She’s right behind-”

Before Josie could finish the sentence, there was a squeak coming from behind her.

“ _Me_.”

Everything happened so fast and before Josie could comprehend what just happened, her arms flew under Hope’s smaller stature. It was like second nature to her.

There was silence inside the restaurant for a second or two before it returns to its bustling self.

The eyes that lingered the group for the same amount of time shifts elsewhere were the people found more interesting.

Like the burning fire show. Josie followed their line of sight and unsurprisingly, she was mesmerized.

“You good?” she asked.

Josie noticed how Hope’s eyes, well more like glaring eyes, fleeted over to where Kym was standing.

“Lovely.”

The weight on her shoulders became lighter as soon as the auburn let go of it, but not without leaving a subtle squeeze.

Josie didn’t give it much thought. Instead, she looked for Penelope, who was now being dragged by Kym to an empty long table.

“This is going to be a long night,” Josie muttered.

* * *

“Well, I, for one, would love to go to a drive-in theater.”

Josie didn’t exactly know how the conversation turned to everyone planning to go to the drive-in theater later this evening as she was too busy shoving a forkful of chicken inside her mouth. But, she was also amazed by the fire show that is happening a few meters away from the table.

It reminded her of that one show she was using as a background noise whenever she is doing homework. _Hell’s Kitchen_.

Josie didn’t mind all the shouting in the background. It made her feel calm and collected because the whole show reminded her of Caroline’s shouting in the field.

Although there wasn’t any shouting happening inside the kitchen, the fire on the pan and the grills was enough to remind her of that scene where Ramsay keeps saying _“You’re cooking on a burnt pan! Leave it, leave it!”_

_Or something like that._

For some reason, Josie’s mind is still too muddy, like it has been submerged in a bucket full of earthy elements. Cold and sometimes warm.

She figures that a nice long bath would somehow clear her head. She couldn’t wait to get out of here.

Stressed, Josie accidentally ran her hand through her brows, momentarily forgetting, again, that she has a fresh wound on her brow.

“Shit.”

She was aware that she might have been a little louder than she intended to be.

“Are you okay?”

Naturally, it would be Penelope who asks her that question, but the girl was busy talking to her newfound friends.

This time, it was Jed.

“Uh. Yeah. I just hit my wound.”

Before Josie could accidentally touch her wound, again, Jed lightly held on to Josie’s wrist.

The brunette gave him a dirty look, which Jed brushed off easily.

“You’re about to do it again. Just helping, no need to get aggressive.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Well you were, and I bet you five pounds for it.”

Josie decided not to answer but gave Jed a hard-hitting glare, enough to make everyone run off with their tails between their legs, metaphorically speaking.

But not Jed.

“See? I was right. You did not even deny it.”

Josie looked down on her wrists then back to Jed’s face. Silently hinting him to let go.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Not a second later, Josie couldn’t help but do it again.

“Fuck.”

“What’d I just tell ya?”

“Yeah, yeah. Save it for next time.”

“You can trust me on that.” Both of them were quiet. “But really, are you okay?”

Josie thought about it for quite some time.

_My head is throbbing all night long, my memory is fuzzy as hell, and there’s this girl sitting in front of me whom I think I’ve met years ago. I’ve met her again today after I got stitches and she is looking at me right now so yeah I’m okay. Oh did I mention how my legs still feel like they're on fire? Yeah, I’m fucking fantastic._

But she settled on:

“Yeah, a bit tired that’s all.”

“Okay. Do you want me to hold your wrist? You know, just a precautionary measure.” the older boy suggested.

“Real smooth Jed. But no thanks, I can manage.”

Jed chuckled deeply and Josie can’t help but join in.

After staring at the fire show for the nth time, she subtly peeked at everyone’s plates, sighing in relief when she saw that all of them were done.

Josie saw her twin Lizzie picking on the chicken, Sebastian suddenly giving the blonde a noticeable space for Josie to conclude that it’s not going well for Lizzie too.

Josie wanted to laugh if it weren’t for the daggers Lizzie was sending Penelope.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Josie heard the familiar phrase and voice but she bit back a word when Sebastian answered in her place.

“I would love to.” He said in an accent as thick as Hope’s.

Josie furrowed her brows when Penelope told her to catch the ride with Lizzie later.

“Where are you going?”

“The night is young Josie, I might as well enjoy it.” Penelope then winked.

Josie was baffled when Sebastian excused himself first saying that something had come up with his dad or something.

Whatever. Josie doesn’t care.

What she does care about is how Penelope blew her off, leaving her to travel back to the school with her sister.

It’s fine. Josie decided to stay quiet because she doesn’t trust her mouth right now. She’s tired and the constant throbbing on the right side of her face was not helping. It is a very dangerous mix and Jed can be a witness to that.

‘I left my wallet in the locker room’ is what Josie opted to say. Well, more like _whispered_.

Penelope grinned.

“I know and I got you, Jo. Just take me out on a date next time, yeah?” Josie brushed her off.

“You’re going out with the enemy Pen!”

“Technically, but we’ll just walk in the park.”

Josie’s face contorted in disgust, clearly missing the literal meaning of the sentence.

“Ew. No. Josie, not like that. Why must you put that in my head?”

“Oh.” Penelope snorted in response.

“As much as I want to laugh at your face right now, I need to go. And please, whatever you have been watching for the last week, please stop it.”

“I am not-”

“Toodles. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Penelope gave a chaste kiss on the cheek and went over to Kym.

Josie grunted in her seat and watched as the raven bid her goodbyes to the whole group and also to when she made her way outside the building.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“Shut it, Jed.” There was a heavy hint of hostility in her voice that the man beside her winced.

“Woah. Okay, Benson. Be careful you might spill your gumballs everywhere.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Really? You don’t know Benson? is running all you do?”

“Of course not.”

“Of course not that you didn’t know Benson? Or that running wasn’t the only-”

“I know who Benson is, Jed.”

“Oh, good. Because I almost believed that you’ve been living under the rock for the past years. But anyways-”

“What did you-? Nevermind. And I’m not living under a rock. I live in a boarding school.”

“Almost the same thing.”

Josie laughed because there was some truth to it.

“Touche.”

The pair laughed and just like that Josie had forgotten why she was upset in the first place.

The group slowly decreased it’s number as the night go on, not bothering to catch a ride with Kym or Kaleb or their uncle. She still hasn’t decided on whether or not to talk to Lizzie.

Her dilemma was soon cut off when Kym approached her along with Hope.

“Do you and your sister need a lift? The rest said that they were still up for the drive-in. Or are you also coming?”

“I don’t know. I’ll ask Lizzie.”

“Okay, I’ll be by the car with Hope.”

Josie looked for the blonde in the sea of black and brown. She saw her sister leaning against an oak tree, watching her.

“Do you still want to go to the drive-in?”

“It depends, are you gonna bail on me? Like what that a-hole just did?”

Josie chuckled.

"Just say asshole. mum's not here. Plus. We both just got bailed so let’s go with Kym and Hope. They’re… I can’t believe I’m saying this but they’re…okay, I guess.”

“I thought I’ll never hear that from you again. But admit it, they’re _more_ than okay.”

“Fine. Only if you buy me two bags of popcorn and a blueberry smoothie.”

“You’re emptying my wallet.”

“It's what sisters do."

“You are so annoying." Josie saw her twin roll her eyes good-naturedly as the blonde tried to contain a smile on her face.

“Well, Let’s go. I don’t want to keep ‘em waiting.”

Josie walked back to where she last saw the car and it was beside a tall streetlight with flyers hanging within her reach.

“Movie night?” Kym asked.

“Movie night!” Lizzie answered on behalf of Josie because the brunette was still looking at the posters. Her forehead contorted in such a way she can only do it.

“Come on Jo. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Coming.”

Josie didn’t know what she just saw. Maybe it was her brain playing tricks on her, or maybe her concussion finally found its way back with full force and cause her certain hallucinations.

But she saw her father’s face on one of the flyers.

With a single word enough to shake Josie off.

_Wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my univ decided to give us a week-long break so this happened... here is another chapter <3 enjoy!
> 
> -A


End file.
